


The Language of Love

by Myra_Bones



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, Love Languages, Quality Time, The Five Love Languages, They love each other so much okay, Words of Affirmation, acts of service, physical touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myra_Bones/pseuds/Myra_Bones
Summary: They all have their different ways of showing their love, but in the end, they all love each other like brothers.





	The Language of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This follows the 'Five Love Languages' of Dr. Gary Chapman, but you don't need to know them to understand the story. Though I do highly encourage you to see which one fits you the most!  
> Anyway, enjoy the story!

Antoni shows his love by giving his brothers his time and his full attention. He sits with Bobby as he’s designing, more than happy to just be in the same room with him and not showing a hint of boredom even hours later. He smiles when Tan needs a shopping buddy and goes along willingly, carrying whatever needs to be carried and never once even a little bit bored or bothered. He makes a platter of snacks and joins Johnny on the couch to watch the next episode or even season of whatever Johnny is watching, regardless of if he likes or understands what the show is about. He joins Karamo on his walks, letting the man drag him to amphitheatres or museums or the movies, listening to him rave about everything around them.

When that’s not enough, when he needs to do more for himself or for his friends, he shows his love through touch. Taking Bobby’s hand in interviews whenever it gets too tough, or lightly rubbing his shoulder when they mention backstories. A gentle hand on Tan’s leg when he can see that his friend is struggling. Curling up with Johnny on the sofa, so close they’re nearly intertwined, the tv off and the lights low. Hugging Karamo close when he sits, shuddering, every time a police car drives by.

Antoni shows his love through his time and his touch, and his brothers know they’re loved.

Tan is physical in showing his love, with an easy presence and a gentle smile. He takes Antoni’s hand when an interview gets tough for him to handle, rubbing the back of his neck like a cat, and smiles when he hums ever so softly. He drags Bobby with him to the sofa, settles against him with his head on the other man’s shoulder, and uses his laptop to shop while Bobby designs. He hugs Johnny close easily and often, tracing a hand through his hair and braiding it with nimble fingers, only to take it out and do it again. He fiddles with Karamo’s endless bomber jackets, making sure everything is in place and taking his hands when he’s done, squeezing slightly.

When he wants them to understand even more, he shows them he loves them by helping them out. Gently taking the knife out of Antoni’s hands when he’s too tired to see straight, nudging him onto a chair and giving him a glass of water before taking over that night’s cooking, humming under his breath. Pausing his own shopping for that week’s hero when Bobby looks for the keys with a reluctant look on his face, taking them for himself and driving Bobby to the house, staying there to help out with whatever needs helping. Showing up in the bathroom when he hears the sound of falling bottles and then the soft groan of someone who’s stayed up too long, gently taking Johnny to bed and making sure he’s comfortable before going to clean up the mess. Telling Karamo to sit down and have some tea when he looks frustrated and upset, then taking the phone from him to start his own arguments with whoever was being difficult.

Tan shows his love through his touch and his efforts, and his brothers know they’re loved.

Bobby doesn’t show his love, he tells it, easily and loudly. Taking a bite of whatever Antoni’s cooked for him and humming in pleasure, then giving him a smile and saying, _“You’re amazing, thank you,”_ and chuckling when he blushes. Watching Tan come out of his room just slightly nervous because he always wants to know their opinion and saying, _“You know you look good in everything, you’re gorgeous,”_ to watch him light up. Looking up when Johnny tells him to and smiling at his new haircut, telling him, _“I love it, you did amazing!”_ to see him grin proudly. Looking at Karamo when an interviewer asks him about their relationship and saying with a large grin, _“He’s my brother. I love him,”_ and having Karamo smile and mouth the words back to him.

When his words don’t tell the story he wants them to, he shows them he cares. Buying that cutlery set that Antoni mentioned once when bemoaning the lack of proper silverware and grinning when he opens up the drawers the day after they come in and jumps around like a happy child. A full-length mirror shows up in Tan’s room one day after he spend half an hour trying to judge his entire outfit, and it’s used every day with a fond smile. Johnny spends an hour one day gushing about a new beauty line that just came out, and the next morning a loud squeal is heard from his room when he steps into the bathroom to find it all lined up. Karamo mentions a sore back, and sinks into his bed two nights later with a groan, only to wake up without pain for once.

Bobby shows his love through his words and his thoughtfulness, and his brothers know they’re loved.

Jonathan shows his love every day, with little gifts that show _I thought of you_. A small tea kettle with the Polish flag on it one day for Antoni, which makes him laugh and stick out his tongue but which sits proudly on the windowsill. Some flowers for Bobby at the end of a long week, which gets him a softly murmured thanks and still sit in a place of pride on their dinner table. A copy of the new InStyle UK for Tan when he walks by it in the grocery store, which gets him a brilliant smile and a hug before the man spends two hours curled up on the sofa, shushing everyone. Some coloring books for Karamo’s children, which Karamo laughs at before explaining they’re too old for it, but which appear on his Instagram anyway.

When he needs to make sure his friends know how important they are, he goes off to just be with them. Sitting on a barstool as Antoni cooks, legs swinging lightly and snagging food whenever he thinks Antoni won’t notice just to watch his smile grow more and more. Asking Bobby for help in redesigning his house and sitting next to him as he talks about color schemes and structure and furniture, never once intending to change anything about his place. Showing up with face masks and hair products in Tan’s room, spending the night with goop on their faces and giggling like schoolgirls. Begging Karamo to come watch _RuPaul’s Drag Race_ with him despite knowing every scene by heart, happily watching it again just to see his friend’s reactions.

Jonathan shows his love through his thoughtfulness and his time, and his brothers know they’re loved.

Karamo shows his love for his brothers the same way he does for his children; by taking care of them. He tells Antoni, sternly, that he already cooked and he doesn’t need to clean, then steers him to a seat and cleans up the dishes while he relaxes. He shows up at the Hero’s house every day he’s not filming and clears his throat every time Bobby reaches out to pick up something heavy, telling him to be mindful of his back and doing it for him, ignoring his own back problems. He tells Tan to go do his clothes shopping first, and the man comes back to find the Hero’s closet clean and organized already. He drives Jonathan wherever he needs to go so he doesn’t have to get behind the wheel and makes sure he has everything he needs.

When he can’t show his love, he tells them. When the arguments about Antoni’s cooking talents go viral and the man is just a little bit down, he joins him on the couch and says, _“You’re the most amazing cook I’ve ever seen, your food is delicious,”_ and chuckles when Antoni replies that it’s not difficult to beat a diet of gummy bears and Heineken, because his friend is smiling again. When Bobby nearly breaks down outside the church he takes him to the car and tells him, _“No matter what, we are here for you, and we love you,”_ and watches Bobby take a deep breath and nod before smiling weakly. When Tan has one of his off days he sits down with him and listens and gives him advice and he always finishes with, _“Whatever you do, it’ll be brilliant, just like you,”_ and grins unapologetically when Tan smiles brightly and tells him off for being cheesy. Going to Johnny when he’s in one of his more down moods, sitting down next to him and telling him, sincerely, _“You are gorgeous exactly the way you are, and you never need to change for others,”_ and then watching him regain his usual energy and proclaim that he’ll never let anyone dim his shine.

Karamo shows his love through his efforts and his words, and his brothers know they’re loved.

 

And at the end of the day, whether it’s because of their actions or their words or their presence, there’s never a doubt in any of their minds that they’re anything less than a family. Because no matter how differently they show it, they all love each other, and they know it.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be a bit more rambly than I expected, but that's fine.  
> For another story I'm working on, I have a question for you: If you had to give a trigger to the boys, something that they're scared of that brings back bad memories, what would you do? I've got something lined up for Bobby, Karamo and Antoni, but Tan and Johnny are giving me a hard time.  
> If you liked it, please please please press that little kudos button because you make me grin like a child every time I see it. Comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome!


End file.
